


love in limelight

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves watching him work.  And she has waited all night to get him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love in limelight

The door closes with a thud Kate smiles against the shell of her husband’s ear, his surprised breath mingling with her own.  The hair neatly pinned at the side of her head catches slightly on the stubble at his jaw and Kate bites down lightly on the soft skin of Castle’s earlobe.

All night.  She has waited all night to get him alone.

She used to hate launch parties.  Before they got together, she went out of obligation to either the job or to him.  When they started dating, when their relationship was still brand new and not yet public, she avoided attending these publicity events, preferred for them to figure everything out together outside of the public eye.  

Now, watching her husband work is one of her favorite things.  He’s in his element here, dressed sharply - so very, very _sexy_ \- and charming as ever.  She knows that part of it is a facade, a persona he adopts that makes it all easy and smooth for him, but part of it is just _him_ , her lovely, kind, generous Castle. 

And much like when she watches him writing at home, watching him work here, standing beside him as he works the line of press leading up to the door, all charisma and laugh lines…

It turns her on.

Which is why they’ve found themselves in this position, shut tightly inside the women’s restroom on the third floor of the venue.  

“Castle?” she murmurs against his throat, smiling when his adams apple bobs at her lips.

He hums in acknowledgement and she nips at the skin under her mouth.  The sharp contact must kick him into gear because the hands he had pressed against the door at his back rise to curl over the curve of her hips.

She steps further into him at the contact, pressing against the length of his torso, the front of her gown - her very expensive gown - swishing lightly against the buttons of his tux jacket.

“Lock the door,” she breathes against his lips, feeling his nose brush hers at the close contact.

As soon as she hears the quiet click of the lock engaging, she lifts her hands to his face.  Her fingers fan out to card through his hair, thumbs sweeping over his cheekbones.  She pulls her gaze from his mouth to meet the dark, shimmering blue of his eyes and leans in slowly, teases him with barely-there brushes of open mouths before kissing him fully.

Castle’s hands squeeze her waist, thumbs circling low on her abdomen and he laughs darkly when her muscles twitch under his touch.  Kate’s tongue brushes past the seem of his lips and he meets her stroke for stroke, her soft moans mingling with his lower ones.  The wetness coating her upper thighs reminds Kate why she brought him here in the first place and she disengages from her husband’s wicked mouth, delighting in his frustrated groan.

“Patience, Rick.”

When she pulls back, his hair is adorably mussed and Kate kisses him once more, quick and light, before sliding down the front of his body.  The breadth of his torso and abdomen tapers into narrow hips and Castle’s hands trail in opposition to the movement of her body against his.  The callouses on his hands send goosebumps breaking out across the soft skin of her bare arms and as she settles into the puddle of fabric at her knees, Castle’s hands slide against her neck, thumbs at the hinges of her jaw forcing her to look up at him.

She loves looking at him from this angle.  Usually, there are far fewer clothes between them, but she’s not complaining.  Towering over her in a perfectly pressed tuxedo, her husband is a vision of power.  That coupled with the hard set of his brow over eyes blackened with arousal bring the throbbing wetness between her legs to the forefront of her mind.

Not wanting to waste anymore time - she’s not sure how much longer they actually have before someone notices their absence - Kate turns and places a soft, dry kiss to the base of his thumb before setting to work on the button of his pants.

As she starts to slide the zipper downward, Castle’s thumb rubs at the sensitive skin behind her ear, sending an involuntary shiver across her shoulders.  Kate’s mouth waters when she reaches into his boxers, feels the evidence of his arousal hot against her palm.  Curling her fingers around the impressive girth of him, Kate pumps a few times before giving in to her impatience and maneuvering his erection past the elastic waistband of green silk.

Locking eyes with her husband once more, Kate drags her tongue along the underside of his erection, pressing firmly and going as slowly as she can, and Castle’s hips buck when she reaches the tip, his low groan reverberating in the small space as she flicks her tongue over the slit, collecting the drop of fluid there before tracing small circles around the circumference of his head.

As she fists one hand at his base, Kate feels Castle’s fingers twitch at his jaw.  When his fingers start to trail through the hair behind her ears, she releases her hold on him, grasps at his wrists.  Lithe fingers tickle along his palms before threading through his own thicker digits, locking their hands together at his sides.

“Can’t mess up my hair,” she murmurs, hot breath and lips feathering over the tip of his cock as she speaks.

Castle grunts and squeezes her hands with the effort of self-restraint he’s exerting.  Kate smiles against him and his cock twitches at the light caress of her lips.  Setting to work, she rewards him with a wet slide of her open mouth down each side of his erection.  When she makes her way back to his tip, breath washing hotly over him as she hovers teasingly over his length, Kate locks eyes with him once more before taking his entire length into her mouth.

* * *

 

Kate Beckett on her knees in an evening gown, semi disheveled after sneaking away to blow him at his own party is the sexiest fucking thing he’s ever seen.  They both know they’re crunched for time,  _someone_ is bound to notice the absence of the guests of honor, and somehow that makes it all that much more intense.

She’d teased him at first, something she’s very good at and something he most definitely loves, but nothing, not even the delicious anticipation of foreplay can compare to the hot, wet ecstasy of being buried deep in her throat.

His hips are twitching as she works at him without restraint, lips tight as his base and forehead pressed tightly to his abdomen as she takes all of him.  He’s not going to last long and he wants to return the favor, wants to come inside her.

“Kate,” he gets out between clenched teeth, breath stuttering and eyes rolling back as she drags her tongue tightly along the underside of his shaft.  She pulls off enough to meet his eyes, but never stops, curls a hand at the base and wraps her red lips around the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_.  Kate.”  He’s trying to be quiet, but everything comes out as a growl.  “Gonna come.  Want to be inside you.”

Kate hums around his dick and he grips tightly at her hands clasped with his, can’t hold off much longer.  He breathes a small sigh of relief when she backs off to answer him.

“No time.  Like this, Castle.  Come for me.”

And just as quickly as she was gone, she’s wrapped around him.  Sucking and pulling and _swallowing_ and he thrusts into her throat, can’t hold off anymore.  Kate moans around the length of him and it’t too much, the vibrations are all around him and his eyes white out as he comes, hard and long into the searing heat of her mouth.

Kate swallows all he has to give and he twitches with the aftershocks, grunting at the oversensitivity as she licks him clean.  The feeling of her thumbs brushing back and forth across the backs of his hands are the perfect complement to her lips dragging along the side of his now fading erection and he watches as she tenderly cleans him up, detangles their hands to tuck him back into his boxers.

Kate stands slowly, sliding up the length of his body and locking her hands behind him neck and kissing him hotly.  He doesn’t quite have the brain power to respond in kind and if he weren’t so high on his recent release, he might be embarrassed by his sloppy attempt to return her kiss.

He does, however, have the wherewithal to crowd her into the vanity behind her, grasps her ridiculously small waist to hoist her onto the counter so he can get to work returning the favor.  But before he can lift her, she pushes against his pecs, gives herself enough space to turn and face the mirror.  Dexterous hands, the same hands she so recently had wrapped around him, the same hands he just held in his own during one of his more intense orgasms in recent memory, card through her hair, re-pinning some of the tendrils that he hadn’t realized came dislodged during their encounter.

Kate meets his eyes in the mirror and he wants to kiss the smirk off her face, bury his mouth between her legs and watch her face contort in ecstasy rather than teasing mirth.

“Go,” she laughs.  “Before someone notices.  I’ll be out in a few.”

“But I want to return the favor,” he says.  He can’t help but find the way she rolls her eyes entirely adorable, though he would never tell her that.  All he can do is smile, steps up and presses the curve of his mouth to the nape of her neck, pauses to take in the sweet smell of her.  As he turns to leave, just when the click of the lock disengaging echoes in the small space, she calls out.

“Castle!” she barks, and he startles, wincing when his neck twinges at the sudden movement.  “Fix your shirt.”

He looks down and sure enough, his shirt is still untucked, covering the flap of his open fly.  He fastens the loose button, runs his hands down the front of his jacket to make sure it’s not too wrinkled.

“Oh, and Rick?  You can return the favor later.  For now, just try not to look like you just got a blowjob in the bathroom, okay?"

* * *

When he collides one of the catering staff in the hallway and can’t wipe the dopey grin off his face, even after the strange look he gets from the young man when his apologies go unacknowledged, he knows he’s failed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in response to the following prompt on the castlefanficprompts tumblr: Married Castle and Beckett go to a book launch party and it turns Beckett on to see Castle being so famous and wanted by the fans.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and this isn't too far off from what the prompter wanted. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Oh! And now you can find me at foreignlander.tumblr.com. Send me a prompt maybe? :)


End file.
